The present disclosure relates generally to aerial vehicle systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods including an aerial vehicle configured to obtain and to provide information about an agricultural vehicle and/or an agricultural field.
Certain agricultural vehicles (e.g., harvesters) may be operated within an agricultural field. For example, a harvester processes agricultural crops, collects agricultural products from the crops, and deposits residue from the crops on the agricultural field as the harvester travels across the agricultural field. An operator of the harvester may control the harvester to follow certain paths and to avoid certain terrain features. However, the operator may have limited visibility of the harvester and the agricultural field, which may result in reduced yields and/or reduced operational efficiency, for example.